The design of load-bearing and non-load bearing mechanical structures necessary for supporting and housing various electronic/electrical and microwave components and hardware has received separate treatment from the design of the electronics in the past. One approach, for example, has been to design and build the mechanical structures (e.g. structural shapes, frames, doors, etc.) separately as a discrete step from the design and fabrication of the electronic components (e.g. striplines, line replaceable units (LRUs), connectors, wiring harnesses, power supplies, RF distribution and beamforming hardware, etc.). The separate electronic components/hardware are therefore fabricated separately, and then must be attached to the supporting structure typically by surface mounting using fasteners, mechanical connections, adhesives, or other suitable means. This has resulted in electronic equipment that inefficiently utilizes space with larger than necessary component housings, increased weight, and higher product costs due to separately designed/procured materials and more complex assembly requirements and touch labor to attach the electronics to the supporting structure.
Accordingly, there remains a need for more efficient and cost-effective integration of the mechanical structural and electronics functions in electronic components and hardware.